


Taking a Hit

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Catharsis, M/M, Spanking, Therapeutic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray has a bad day and needs a little adjustment.  Luckily, he's got Crow Horse.





	Taking a Hit

  
Ray was driving back from the courts in Rapid City when Crow Horse heard how Ray’s case had gone down. Witness had gotten too spooked to testify, and the scumbag who’d raped her had gone free. Crow Horse knew he should’ve been home when Ray got there, but they’d been extra busy at the station, man down and all, so it took him a while to get there.

That was a mistake.

Ray hadn’t made it out of the garage. There was no telling how long he’d been there, but it had been a while; a valley of sweat between his shoulder blades stuck his undershirt to him. His dress shirt, tie, and court coat were still in the cruiser, crumpled up in the corner of the passenger’s seat in a way that let Crow Horse knew they’d been thrown there the second Ray had made it out of the courthouse, all reminders of the morning shed and tossed away.

The cruiser’s hood was up, and Ray had her belly open, grease up his forearms, pieces of her scattered around the garage. Crow Horse’s tool bench was a mess, beyond the chaos of scrambling for tools; things had been upended and thrown.

“Hey,” Crow Horse said, approaching Ray.

Ray looked up from the car. He was red-cheeked; beads of sweat speckled his hairline. “Hey.”

Ray leaned back over the engine. Crow Horse rested his hand on the back of Ray’s neck; Ray tensed, and Crow Horse withdrew his hand.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Ray?”

“Damn AC’s out again. I was boiling on the way back from Rapid.”

“Sure the department mechanic would take care of that for you.”

Ray shrugged, noncommittal, and kept at what he was doing with the two-inch socket wrench. Crow Horse was pretty sure Ray didn’t know enough about a car’s inner workings to fix the air conditioning, but was also sure that now was not the time to bring that up.

“You wanna talk about—”

“No,” Ray said sharply. 

“I meant this,” Crow Horse said, motioning to the destroyed tool bench.

Ray’s jaw clenched. “No.”

“Look, honey, you took a hit today. That can—”

Ray jerked up. He dropped the wrench, and took a step forward, invading Crow Horse’s personal space. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it.” 

“Raymond—”

Crow Horse fully expected Ray to take a swing at him. Instead, Ray’s mouth trembled, and he averted his eyes.

_Oh._

“Honey,” Crow Horse said. He took Ray firmly in hand, drawing him against him in a hug. Ray took in a deep, shuddery breath, his chest heaving against Crow Horse’s. Crow Horse rubbed his back, held him tight.

He expected tears, but there were none.

“You all right, Ray?” Crow Horse asked after a moment.

“I just feel—I’m so angry,” Ray murmured against his ear. “I feel like there’s all this emotion burning inside me and it’s just going to explode.”

Crow Horse pulled away from him gently. “All right, honey,” he said. “Here’s what we’re gonna do to fix that. You’re gonna clean all this up—” He motioned to the mess of the tool bench. “And we’re gonna take the cruiser to the department mechanic to get sorted out. But first, you’re gonna go over my knee, and you’re gonna get a long, hard, good old-fashioned spanking. You understand?”

He half expected Ray to fight him, but Ray just nodded.

“Okay,” Ray said, voice small, slightly raspy. 

There was an old, padded bench under the tool bench, and Crow Horse pulled it out, dusted it off, and sat down in the middle of it, legs spread slightly. He patted his knee, and Ray walked over to him. Without being asked, he slowly worked his pants down—his good, linen slacks from court—and then his undershorts. The garage door was still open, and maybe the neighbors would see, and normally Ray would be skittish as a church mouse about that, but he didn’t say word one. He lay himself across Crow Horse’s knee, bottoms up, chest still shuddering with those strange breaths, and waited.

Crow Horse didn’t let him wait long. Normally if Ray was due for a whipping, he’d stretch it out a little, and start slow, give him a little warm up, but this time he started hard and fast. There was a loud crack as Crow Horse’s hand connected with Ray’s backside, and Ray jumped a little, but didn’t cry out. His hands, though, clenched around the legs of the bench, holding tight. The naked walls of the garage echoed with the harsh slaps of skin on skin as Crow Horse continued to layer on hard smacks to Ray’s exposed ass and things. Ray was quiet, and he was still; Crow Horse watched the muscles in Ray’s arms holding onto the legs of the bench cord as he struggled to maintain his position; he watched the muscles in Ray’s legs shake as he struggled not to fidget. Crow Horse watched the muscles in Ray’s back contract and release as Crow Horse’s hand made contact and rose back up; he watched the color redden from golden brown to dark pink.

And Ray was quiet, and he was still. Crow Horse started to worry. And then he knew what he had to do.

“This ain’t your fault, honey,” he said. “This ain’t your fault.”

He raised up his hand for another hard smack, but he saw Ray’s hands shaking; he saw Ray’s shoulders shaking, and he heard him cry. Crow Horse lowered his hand slowly, threaded his fingers through Ray’s wheat-gold hair, made some soft shushing noises.

“There, there now,” he said. “Easy, now. Easy.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ray said, gulping in air like he’d just come up out of the water. “I’m so sorry.”

“It ain’t your fault,” Crow Horse said again, pulling Ray up into an embrace. “It’s all gonna be all right, you’ll see.”

Ray nuzzled against Crow Horse’s neck. “Thanks,” he said, his voice distorted, as if he’d been drinking. “I needed that.”

Crow Horse rubbed his back. “I know, honey. I know.”

Ray sniffled. He rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles, and looked halfheartedly behind them. “What if the neighbors saw us—?”

Crow Horse chuckled, and pulled Ray close for a kiss. “Lucky them.”  



End file.
